UNSC Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance
* |branch= |type=Special Operations Capable (SOC) |role=*Special Reconnaissance *Deep Reconnaissance *Long Range Reconnaissance *Direct Action *Conventional Warfare *Unconventional Warfare *Counter-Terrorism Operations *Humanitarian/civic assistance *Security Operations *Maritime Interdiction Operations (MIO) |size=*80–150 soldiers per MFR Company |partof= |components= |hq=* * |nickname=Force Recon, FORECON, MFR |motto=''Celer, Silens, Mortalis'' |commanders=*Colton Walker *William Doyle *Jack Patterson *Trenton Short |era= }} UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance (MFR) is one of the Special Operations Capable (SOC) force that is tasked with operating behind enemy lines in order to act as a unconventional special operations group, in order to work as support for conventional warfare operations. The Force Recon companies, operating in detachments and platoons, perform both deep reconnaissance and direct action (DA) operations. MFR provides essential military intelligence to the command elements of the UNSC Marine Expeditionary Forces in their fields of combat operations. MFR specializes in reconnaissance operations, which usually ranges from deep reconnaissance to specialized reconnaissance. Marine Force Reconnaissance also worked closely with , and have been in joint operations with other naval special operations units. Presently, MFR is tasked as a reconnaissance unit to provide support for and with the respective missions of these unit, as MFR have provided field military intelligence, provide supportive action, and to work as security in these operations. Role and Operations The principal mission of Marine Force Reconnaissance is outlined as specialized reconnaissance, collecting and gathering intelligence of military importance, and reporting enemy activity to task ground commanders. In general, UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance detachments operate in deep reconnaissance, direct action, and gathered key military intelligence beyond the means of a commander's area of influence in the battlefield. Their main tasks are split into two categories of operations: Green and Black operations. Green Operations Force Recon conduct a mixed element of reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering missions. These are known as Green Operations. This practice fundamentally covers a wide spectrum of reconnaissance but primarily the FORECON operators conduct deep reconnaissance. The Force Recon platoons also operate farther inland than their other special warfare counterparts, penetrating deeper into enemy territory from their assigned littoral region within a force commander's 'tactical area of responsibility (TAOR). Objectively, their reconnoitering roles are an abstract of preliminary and post-assault reconnaissance, which mainly consist of numerous missions. Examples are provided as such: * Battle Damage Assessment (BDA) missions – these missions involve witnessing and reporting collateral damage of target(s) caused by delivered payload, either from heavy support fire measures (artillery and naval gunfire support), high-explosive or thermonuclear weapons. * Remote Sensors Operations – placing remote sensors and beacons are vital for the marking friendly/hostile boundaries and areas for naval and air force pilots, for assault or infantry transport, becoming detrimental for combat or logistic support; this mission has made pathfinding operations obsolete. * Initial Terminal Guidance (ITG)–setting up/preparing landing zones (LZ) and drop zones (DZ) for forward operating sites, possible future landing spots for parachute entry, or waterborne locations (landing force, ship-to-ground) operations. Black Operations MFR is capable of operating independently in the combined methods of orbital and ground operations by utilizing methods of conventional and unconventional warfare. These types of missions are usually classified as Black Operations. Force Recon conducts combat missions, that require direct action (DA). Force Recon also provides Personal Security Detail (PSD) for any critically important military personnel. MFR is also capable of performing In-Extremis Hostage Rescue (IHR), as well. Force Recon also aims to delay, disrupt, or destroy enemy forces or supplies en route to the battle area before they do any harm against friendly forces. Force Recon also provides security for any high-priority Naval and Marine installations in various hostile environments. Force Recon has also conducted joint black operations with other special operations units, such as the Spartans and Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. They usually work in a reconnaissance capacity, and provide support for these units, as well. The has also utilized MFR for their own operations, as they have taken detachments for their own clandestine missions. Operational History Origins (20th-21st Century) The historical roots of 'Force Reconnaissance' companies can be traced back to the United States Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalion, whose numerous pre-D–Day reconnoitering of enemy beaches during the Pacific campaigns of World War II proved the vitality of the amphibious reconnaissance doctrine. Recon Marines scouted the Japanese-fortified beachheads and observed the terrain, materials or other entities, primarily reporting to the force commander of any vital intelligence of mission-oriented importance This unique force reported directly to the landing force commander, as they provided him important intelligence at his disposal. By the end of the Second World War, the Amphibious Recon Battalion was deactivated; its Marines either filled the ranks of other infantry platoons, or they were folded into the Scout (Tank) companies or reconnaissance companies. The force-level reconnaissance element was not re-established until the early 1950s, when the Amphibious Reconnaissance Battalions would be assembled for preliminary operations in Korea. Many of the conceptual ideas for Force Recon were pioneered by Major Bruce F. Meyers. Major Meyers tested various innovative techniques for the 'Recon Platoon' and evaluated their results for use in parachuting and pathfinding missions, in addition to using its Claiborne and aircraft wing assets to add some 'deeper' reconnaissance penetration capabilities. This new-found capability gave reconnaissance Marines the advantage of operating further behind enemy lines in their operations. The United States Marine Corps (USMC) concluded that parachute reconnaissance and pathfinding capabilities would exist at force level, the Fleet Marine Force (the highest command echelon of the United States Marine Corps). In the later-half of the 20th Century and well into the 21st Century, Marine Force Reconnaissance would grow into into one of the most elite special warfare forces in the world. The Headquarters of Marine Corps would utilize the Force Recon companies as a tool to spearhead invasion operations and operate as the Marines' very own special operations detachment. Force Recon would be used as a model on how to create specialized warfare units in the future of special warfare. Interplanetary War (22nd Century) By the 22nd century, the usage of Marine forces had expanded, as they became an integral component in a time where space-based conflict and orbital deployments was the key focus. With their rising numbers, Marine forces would be deployed during the outbreak of the . As conflict broke out in in 2162, Marine units notably from North America, Western Europe, Ecuador, and Venezuela were organized under a joint UN effort and they conducted extensive combat operations in the deep regions of the Amazon rainforests against and strongholds. Force Reconnaissance had an integral part in these campaigns, as they were able to provide vital intelligence on the Frieden and Koslovic forces that were hidden within the dense rainforests. Force Recon were integral in counter-guerrilla operations, and were able to force hostile insurgent forces on their back-foot in several cases. With the end of the , the use of Marine forces had expanded greatly as the war shifted outward across the Sol system, engulfing Earth's colonies in deadly combat. In January of 2164, the newly-established , created by the UN to combat the ever increasing threat posed by the rebel factions, began a systematic and dedicated mission to crush the remnants of the Frieden and Koslovics throughout the Solar system. Force Reconnaissance played vital combat roles in the , and were involved the in battles on , Europa, Io, Ganymede, and Callisto. By the time of the ceasefire in 2170, the UNSC Marine Force Reconnaissance, who were now fully organized and officially recognized at the war's end, gained the reputation of being an elite and battle-hardened fighting force for the UNSC Armed Forces. Force Recon helped paved the way for future generations of Marine special operations units in orbital and in ground combat. Insurrection (25th-26th Centuries) In the aftermath of the Interplanetary War, Marine Force Reconnaissance would rise in prominence. The elite unit became a focal part in counter-terrorism operations across the known space. Soon, Force Recon would be at the forefront of a new conflict in the Outer Colonies. In 2483, various loosely-organized groups of rebels, who would be collectively known as the , began to crop up in the Outer Colonies. These Insurrectionists were attempting to make a strong bid for independence from the Unified Earth Government. Thus, the United Nations Space Command was called upon to quell the brewing rebellion. Marine Force Recon would be one of the special operation units utilized to great effect in this conflict. In 2513, the UNSC initiated , one of the largest military operations in human history; the conflict spanned ten years and it costed hundreds of thousands of lives. TREBUCHET's goal was to root out the Insurrectionists and impose order in the Outer Colonies. Fighting broke out in the Eridanus system, particularly at and the space around it, as the rebels supporting the system's breakaway from the UNSC built a small insurgent army and a flotilla of civilian craft and attempted to take over the system. During the ground campaign on Eridanus II, the 9th Marine Expeditionary Force were sent to the planet in force, hoping to capture leaders of the rebel movement and pacify the population. Platoons of Force Reconnaissance Marines were attached to the 9th, as they served as the spearhead for most ground operations. The Insurrection would be the biggest challenge for Force Recon since the Interplanetary War. Force Recon had dealt with civilian uprisings, but, this rebellion was organized and growing in size. On Eridanus II, Force Recon struggled to counter the guerrilla campaign being waged on them, as they would be lured into ambushes, failed to pacify hostile civilian populations, and took heavy casualties. Soon, the fighting would spread into other colonies, leading to Force Recon to being spread thin in manpower and resources. Soon, Force Recon deployments had to be decreased, due to high attrition rates and public outcry, as scandal erupted in Force Recon with media reports of Marines, some of them from MFR platoons, engaging in acts of mass murder and torture against rebel fighters and civilians who were suspected of being sympathizers. Force Reconnaissance leadership and personnel were either purged from poor results, or were arrested for their respective crimes. Public perception had soured on Force Recon. Soon, Force Recon would also fall out of favor with the UNSC military leadership, as the newly-formed would arrive on the scene and impress. By 2520, Force Recon had been placed on the sidelines for most special operations, reduced to minor recon patrols and base security. Soon, Force Reconnaissance units were in the process of being merged into ODST Battalions. Human-Covenant War (26th Century) In 2525, Humanity would make first contact with the , a devout religious hegemony of alien species. The Covenant launched a full-scale assault on Harvest, glassing the planet, and declare war on humanity. This conflict was costly, and it would drive humanity to the brink of extinction, but, it would also shape the legendary reputation of Force Recon Marines. During the war, Marine Force Reconnaissance was deployed in both offensive and defensive operations, with the majority of those being defensive actions. In defensive actions, Force Recon Marines were defending vital military installations or key infrastructures. Force Recon was often forced into guerrilla warfare to counter the Covenant's invasion operations. However, their successes were usually Pyrrhic victories. Examples include 3rd Force Recon being completely decimated on , and 8th and 9th Force Recon Marines being folded into other companies due to heavy losses. Marine Force Recon were not exclusively used for defensive operations, as MFR also played a vital role in counter-offensive operations, as well. Some MFR platoons were deployed in high-stakes operations against the Covenant, such as deep reconnaissance, raiding Covenant bases and refineries, and going on rescue operations for any stranded UNSC and ONI personnel. They would also provide support for ODSTs and and in their respective missions. MFR would see high casualty rates in these operations, but, they continued to prove that they were still effective as a SOC unit. Marine Force Recon would rise to the occasion during the final years of the war, during the key battles on Reach, Earth, and . During the , 5th MFR were part of the defense of New Alexandria, and waged a guerrilla campaign against the Covenant invasion force. Their exploits during the invasion on Reach became legendary, as they faced insurmountable odds and still inflicted damage on Covenant forces. The 5th MFR was completely destroyed in the battle. During the , the surviving MFR companies (1st, 2nd, 4th, 7th, 11th) were forced to defend the cities and key installations with no guarantee of reinforcements and replenished supplies. Once again, the Force Recon Marines were forced to wage a brutal guerrilla campaign against the Covenant, from the urban centers of the URNA and Europe, to the jungles and forests of Africa and South America. Their actions in the battle were renowned for their valor and tenacity against a merciless and unrelenting foe. MFR companies were also used for , the final battle to reclaim Earth. For the , several Marine Force Recon operators were placed into the , and took part in what is regarded as the final battle of the war. Post-War Era (26th Century) In the Post-War years, Force Reconnaissance was to play a diminished, but, important role in military operations for the UNSC. In the first months after the war officially ended, the surviving Marine Force Recon operators were reorganized and refitted into new units. These MFR detachments were often utilized in operations to reclaim lost territory from the . Soon, Force Recon Marines were utilized to scout clusters of abandoned or captured planets in the Inner colonies. MFR platoons would find themselves in the reclamation operations against Covenant remnants and rebel militias across the known regions However, combat action was limited, as the Unified Earth Government felt that a more diplomatic and peaceful approach was preferable. Soon, Force Recon operatives were recruited in the or were discharged from service. In the recent assessments over the UNSC Armed Forces in the aftermath of the war, Force Reconnaissance was evaluated for their actions. While MFR had performed well during the Human-Covenant War, the newly-minted Spartan Branch and ODSTs would render them unneeded for most operations. Leadership believed that Spartans and ODSTs could easily perform the same tasks as MFR operators. This led to talks of absorbing Force Recon into the ODSTs. However, managed to keep MFR active by suggesting that some Force Recon companies remain active, so they can be utilized for recruitment drives and other ONI propaganda purposes. Plus, MFR could also prove to be fertile recruitment ground for the SPARTAN-IV program, weeding out the typical grunts and finding promising Spartan candidates. Force Recon turned into a more support-driven role, as they now provide reconnaissance and supportive action in joint missions with . As of 2557, Force Reconnaissance is currently in the process of reconstruction and reorganization. A small contingent of Force Recon Marines are assigned to the to provide support ground action to the Spartan contingent and also provide reconnaissance capability for Infinity. Other Force Recon companies are currently assigned to military installations and forward outposts on Earth, the , and other frontier UEG colonies. However, rumors of MFR's dissolution still circulate to this day, as the ODSTs and Spartans continue to overtake, what used to be, Force Recon's responsibilities. Future of Marine Force Recon (2557-Present) While rumors continue of the considerations to disband the MFR there have also been several attempts to integrate both the personnel and responsibilities into other branches such as the ODST's and Spartan Branch. The most famous and longest standing of these was established prior to the Human-Covenant War. This was the which was established as one of the first attempts to combine the two branches into a singular force. As of 2557 however they are serving as the test- bed for the further establishment of more MFR/ODST Battalion's. However while many would prefer to see MFR absorbed into the ODST's there have also been several ideas to bring MFR on par with the ODST's both in equipment and training. Reorganization and Disbandment Revitalization and Modernization Organization Structure The structure of Marine Force Reconnaissance is described as a complex and expansive. The unit has the troop strength that mirrors the strength of multiple battalions, however, all the Force Recon Marine units are split into companies. The companies are attached different Marine outfits, such as the 1st Marines or 7th Marines. The MFR units act as the respective Marine division's own reconnaissance company and provide specialized support for their respective units. Below is the current set of MFR units as of of 2556: Training Personnel Culture and Public Opinion Service Culture }} Force Recon Marines are known for being disciplined and professional in their work, not allowing professional or personal jealousy to cloud their judgement. MFR operators are seen as the precursors to the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, as several Force Recon troopers have later went on to become ODSTs. MFR soldiers take great pride in their training and their work. Most believe that their reconnaissance work is the most under-valued part of any operation. Their is also tight-knit community that exists with MFR, as these operators often develop bonds with each other, as if they were family. The MFR operators are regarded independent thinkers, and are regarded as "quiet professionals". MFR does not mingle with other outside units often, and, sometimes, view regular Marine units as being beneath them in some respects. However, with the emergence of the ODSTs and the Spartans, Force Recon Marines have developed a subtle resentment towards those new special operations units, with veteran operators feeling disrespected and left out. This has led to Force Recon officers to lobby for missions in UNSC Special Operations Command (SOCOM). Those efforts were not fruitful. This led to Force Recon operators to transfer into ODST units, whether by choice or not. Currently, Force Reconnaissance is filled with veteran Force Recon officers and operatives, whose careers have stalled, and fresh-faced Marines that are candidates for the ODSTs and the SPARTAN-IV program. Public Opinion }} Before the Spartans and the ODSTs, Force Reconnaissance Marines were seen as the cream of the crop of the UNSC Armed Forces. MFR was seen as the driving force for UNSC special operations in the aftermath of the Interplanetary War. They had reached the same status as the American Navy SEALs and British SAS, as being the premiere special operations group. When it came to Force Reconnaissance, UNSC Marines were driven to join it's ranks, as it signaled that they were the "cream of the crop". However, the Insurrection would alter public perception, as scandal erupted when MFR operators were found guilty of mass torture and murder on Eridanus II. They also proved ineffective in dealing with the Insurrectionists in the Outer Colonies. These events would lead to a damaged reputation from the public and military leadership. However, the Human-Covenant War would repair their reputation, as Force Recon became known for their heroic actions against the Covenant. As previously mentioned, MFR platoons were deployed in high-stakes offensive and defensive operations against the Covenant. They also were lauded for their efforts during battles on Reach and Earth. In the rebuilding period, these Marines were lionized and honored for their actions, with bases and monuments named after fallen MFR operators. Force Recon would have the legacy of being one of the pioneers of Modern special forces in the 26th century, even as the unit is dissolved into other units. Gallery Force Recon Marines.jpg|UNSC Force Recon Marines on Patrol, 2535 1200px-HW2_Blitz_Armored_Marines.png|Force Recon Marines in Combat, 2538 UNSC FORCE Marines.jpg|Force Recon Marines before Deployment, 2548 HW-concept-battle.png|Force Recon Marines in Action, Earth, 2553 1st FORECON.png|Force Recon Marines on Requiem, 2558 Force Recon Scout.jpg|Force Recon Scouts on Patrol, 2552 Notes and References *1. United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance. Wikipedia. Source. *2. Special operations capable. Wikipedia. Source. Category:UNSC